1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of optics and more particularly to the field of light sources, also called amplified spontaneous emission (ASE) laser useful in applications such as interferometric sensors such as a fiber optic gyro.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,025 for a "Super Radiant Light Source" issued Jan. 13, 1987 to E. Snitzer et al and described the use of a single mode optical fiber having a core doped with an active laser material such as neodymium. The fiber is pumped with pump light sufficient to produce amplification of spontaneous emissions. In one embodiment, a dichroic mirror is used to provide a double pass for light in the fiber core for extra gain. Snitzer does not show or suggest a control process for controlling the wavelength of the pump source light.